


The Hufflepuff Connection

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, hp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors have bravery, Ravenclaws have brains, Slytherins have cunning. Hufflepuffs have dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hufflepuff Connection

In every way that Hogwarts values, Hufflepuff House fails to excel. They don’t win the Quidditch Cup, they don’t win the House trophy, and an Outstanding is rarely to be found amongst their OWLS and NEWTS. Because Hufflepuff House doesn’t care about these things. The team don’t schedule Quidditch practices so much as decide that it looks like a nice day outside and it might be fun to go out and play a game. The Hufflepuff Hourglass changes so little that other houses have wondered if it might be broken. Homework is done to an acceptable standard, but no one feels a pressure to even so much as _Exceed Expectations_ , because no one in Hufflepuff is going into a staid, boring Ministry job or fulfilling a life’s ambition to become a teacher. Gryffindors have bravery, Ravenclaws have brains, Slytherins have cunning. Hufflepuffs have _dreams_.  
  
The Hufflepuff common room exists in a perpetual state of convivial chaos that may be disconcerting for the outsider at first. It is not uncommon to see the Hufflepuff Seeker being used as a dressmaker’s dummy by his boyfriend – whose dream is to open a wizard’s fashion emporium that would make Madame Malkin weep – and it can be hard to understand how one Hufflepuff idly strumming a guitar as his housemates study can suddenly become four guitars, an impromptu set of drums and a four-part harmony that fades just as quickly into what might be an original piece or might, just as easily, be an old Muggle song.  
  
As the crowd clears, and the Hufflepuff Seeker is informed with indulgent asperity that jumping on the furniture whilst wearing an unfinished design _will_ generally result in dressmaking pins meeting with flesh, it may suddenly strike the onlooker that black and yellow are not the only house colours in sight. A clump of Ravenclaw blue-and-bronze are frequently gathered around the excitable Seeker and his well-dressed other half, and one of the blonde Hufflepuff girls with a talent for dance is usually hand-in-hand with a sharp-tongued Slytherin girl, who just happens to have an incredible voice. Regardless of your original sorting, once you’ve been adopted by Hufflepuff House, you have their unwavering loyalty and, although they may appear unassuming, Hufflepuffs take care of their own.  
  
The Hufflepuff common room is also notable in its absence of Wizarding Chess sets or Exploding Snap packs - Hufflepuffs make their own entertainment. The powerfully-voiced girlfriend of the blond Hufflepuff Chaser dreams of being greater than Celestina Warbeck. The three Chasers and one of the Beaters plan to form a band that will consign the Wyrd Sisters to the history books. The petite Slytherin girl who is – usually – dating the bizarrely-tall Chaser, packs the common room shelves with bound stageplays in her plans to dazzle magical theatre-goers.  
  
Eventually, the Hufflepuff Seeker – who dreams of bringing Muggle pop to the Wizarding world – will be freed from his sartorial confinement with a grateful kiss, the tallest of the Chasers will declare that he’s too hungry to concentrate so it must be dinner time and his compatriots will eagerly abandon their homework. As the future-designer carefully stores his creation, the future-singers, future-thespians, future-dancers and those house members who have not yet discovered their dreams will put aside their instruments and assignments and the Hufflepuff family will gather to make their way down to the Great Hall, filling the air with idle banter and good-natured bickering, impervious to the scorn of other houses, united by their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> HP is J.K.Rowling's, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, and the idea of Blaine as Kurt's dressmaker's dummy is lovingly borrowed from Details In The Fabric by the excellent happyinchintz72


End file.
